Prior efforts to improve fuel combustion have primarily been aimed at improving the fuel or the manner of mixing the fuel with air or of ejecting the fuel mixture to feed a flame. Current techniques approach theoretical perfection. A whole new approach would be required to accomplish any major breakthrough in the efficiency of the combustion.